This invention relates to a hanky delivery system and, more particularly, to a system which delivers folded paper hankies and which features a novel and advantageous stacker.
Currently available machinery for delivering stacks of disposable hankies--embody slotted wheels, i.e., wheels with backwardly directed spiral slots. Such slotted wheels have been used for many years in many applications--see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,459,421; 4,522,387 and 4,595,193.
The currently available machinery makes use of stationary collector which not only makes the machinery more complicated but more expensive. Although moving collectors have been known--see Swiss Pat. No. 355,163, the principle has not been applied to hanky delivering machinery.
According to the invention, a moving collector is advantageously employed through the use of a specific chain loop where the upper turning radius is smaller than the lower turning radius and positioned within the perimeter defined by the inner ends of the spiral slots of the slotted wheel and where the stack developing path of the collector is defined geometrically.
Other features and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.